Overtime
by Archer Darke
Summary: Senior Constable Charlie Buckton is putting in some late night overtime, and is pleasantly surprised when Constable Georgina Watson drops in to check on her. Rated M for sex. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton rubbed her sleepy blue eyes for the ninth time and took a long gulp from her now cold coffee. She grimaced at the taste as she did nearly every time she gave in to need and poured one from the station machine. The stuff was like drinking tar but it had just enough caffeine in it to keep her awake through the last hour of security footage. She looked at her watch and sighed. Nine o'clock already. It had been three hours since her shift had officially ended and so far the tapes hadn't contained the suspect she was looking for. She was hoping her long night of searching wasn't going to be a wasted effort.

"Would you like an upgrade, Senior Constable?" Charlie looked up to see Georgina 'Georgie' Watson, her second in command, leaning against the door jamb with two cups of the Pier Diner's best coffee in her hands. The smaller officer with the Italian roots stepped into the office with a smirk that lifted one side of her mouth higher than the other. She placed the coffees on the desk and also set down a white paper bag that was giving off the unmistakeable scent of a freshly toasted bagel.

"I figured you wouldn't have eaten yet, either." She added, taking the seat across from Charlie's and sitting forward with her arms crossed on the desk. "Found anything?"

Charlie shook her head, her red ponytail swishing and her eyes glued to the screen as one hand brought the new coffee to her lips and the other fumbled blindly with the paper bag until she'd managed to retract the still toasty contents. Georgie watched in silence as Charlie bit into the bagel, suppressing a swift surge of desire when her superior's tongue darted out to catch the stray crumbs on her bottom lip.

"Damn, that's good. Thanks." Charlie sent a quick smile in Georgie's direction, unaware that the simple act made Georgie's heart rate soar to immeasurable heights. Nervously pushing her dark chin-length hair behind her ears, the younger officer coughed to clear the newly formed lump in her throat.

Five years she'd been under Charlie's command. Five long years of waiting and watching as Charlie went from one disastrous relationship to the next, often submersing herself in her work after each break-up. How Georgie had longed to hold her through her pain. The Senior Constable was a master at hiding her feelings from the world, but Georgie could always see the sadness that lurked just below the surface.

She'd like to say she was simply a perceptive person, but the truth was she just noticed everything about Charlie. Like how her eyes creased at the corners when she smiled, or how her hair was constantly falling in messy tendrils from her police cap. She'd noticed how, when in uniform, Charlie walked like a woman on a mission. And yet when the Constable wore the slinky black, thigh-length dress Georgie often saw her in at casual work-related functions, she was graceful, poised. Beautiful.

Not to say that Georgie didn't appreciate the way the standard Australian police uniform fit Charlie's body so perfectly, from the starched blue shirt to the navy utility pants and polished black boots. Georgie wore the same uniform, but when she looked at herself in the mirror every morning she did not see the sexy crime-fighting goddess she saw in Charlie. She just saw Georgie. Plain, indiscriminate Georgie.

"Georgie?" Charlie's voice startled the officer out of her thoughts, causing her to jump and accidentally knock her coffee-cup over, sending the contents all over Charlie's desk, staining everything it touched and pouring in a waterfall over the edge of the desk and into Charlie's lap.

"Shit!" Georgie shot up and grabbed at the paperwork that was scattered all over Charlie's desk. The majority of it was beyond saving, and she apologised profusely as she made a futile attempt to rescue the rest. When she saw the state of Charlie's shirt and pants, she hurriedly grabbed the napkins that came with the bagel and began to pat and wipe the muddy-looking stains, all the while repeating her apologetic mantra.

"Georgie, its all right, really!" Charlie protested, blushing slightly due to the fact that her co-worker was currently kneeling between her legs and dabbing furiously at the crotch of her trousers. It didn't help that Georgie's free hand was wrapped around her thigh as if to steady the Senior Constable whilst she worked at the wet patch, creating heat where their limbs connected.

A stickler for the rules by nature, Charlie could count at least four codes of conduct being broken at this very moment. Worse than that, feelings she'd tried so hard to ignore were rising to the surface as she looked down at the officer between her outstretched legs.

Charlie had a secret, one that she had carried since not long after her brief relationship with Joey Collins, the sweet but confident deckhand who had somehow wormed her way into Charlie's heart and opened up a part of her she'd never known was there. After the disastrous ending to that chapter of her life, Charlie had begun to notice women in a whole new light. In particular, she had begun to notice one Constable Georgina Watson.

At first it had been small things, odd little quirks like how the younger officer was constantly having to tuck her hair behind her ears, and the way she stood with her hands in her pockets like a teenager with nothing to do. On an actual teenager, the pose would be considered cocky and nonchalant, but on Georgie it was a sure sign of her low self-esteem. Whilst she was always confident in her police work, Georgie was not the most social of creatures, and had a hard time connecting with people outside of the workplace. Even then, Charlie rarely saw her interacting with any of the other staff except for work-related reasons.

And then came the larger things, like how incredibly sexy she found Georgie to be in her brown leather jacket and the fullness of her lips and how, even though she was shorter than Charlie by a good few inches, she seemed to have this subtly large presence that was supported by her broad shoulders and well built body. She was still wholly female, of course, but she had an androgynous air about her appearance that seemed to draw Charlie in and make her heart go thump.

Coming back to the present with a crash, Charlie gently pushed Georgie away and stood, needing to pace and control herself. Georgie stood too, looking uncertain and almost worried that she was about to be fired or something equally unpleasant.

"Its okay, Constable Watson, you're not in trouble," Charlie softly explained when she saw the miserable expression on Georgie's face. Part of her wanted to cup the cherubic face in her hands and kiss the frown away, but a bigger part was screaming at her that a relationship with a colleague was a bad road to go down. One that she'd already traversed and had no wish to repeat.

"I'll redo all the paperwork for you and I-I'll pay to have your uniform dry-cleaned and I'll even buy you a new desk if I can't get the stain out..."

"Georgie, really, its just coffee, and I have all of those documents copied and on file, so stop fussing, all right?" Georgie continued to look like her world had been shattered, so Charlie finally ceased her pacing and turned off the security footage, resolving to finish watching in the morning.

"Come on, I'll take a quick shower and give you a ride home, if you're willing to wait." Georgie nodded and followed Charlie to the station locker room where the Senior Constable retrieved a towel from her locker and headed for the showers. Georgie sat on one of the benches to wait, still feeling thoroughly sorry for herself.

In the showers, Charlie was still feeling the effects of Georgie's rubbing down, mainly in the region of her midsection. She knew without having to check that she was wet, and it had nothing to do with the hot spray pelting her back. She carefully washed herself down, wincing when she stroked her soapy hands over her hard, sensitive nipples. She felt an answering twitch between her legs and her knees became weak. She had to get some clothes on before she lost all control completely and relieved herself with Georgie in the next room!

Taking care not to brush her nipples again or let her hand's wander to more intimate places, she finished her shower and wrapped her towel tightly around her body. It occurred to her then that she would have to walk into the locker room where Georgie was waiting for her, naked and wet but for the towel that she just now realised was far too small. Her whole body seemed to flush red in an instant, and her nipples became impossibly harder.

Georgie, meanwhile, was wondering what was taking the Senior Constable so long whilst simultaneously trying not to imagine things that would drive her crazy. When Charlie re-entered the locker-room in a towel that was entirely inadequate at covering her body, Georgie almost fell off the bench.

Charlie tried to keep an air of nonchalance as she walked to her locker, taking small steps so as not to cause her towel to rise over her hips. Despite her usual shyness, Georgie couldn't take her eyes off the edge of the towel that fell just short of the curve of Charlie's buttocks. She was staring unabashedly with her lips slightly parted, her whole body on fire and her breath coming in short, quiet pants.

All common sense fled as Georgie rose on shaky legs. She moved slowly towards Charlie, who was rooting through her locker and unaware that Georgie was mere feet away. She only realised how close the Constable was when she closed her locker and tried to step back, only to find the short but stocky officer pressed up against her back. Two hands came around her sides and pressed up against the lockers on either side of hers, the fingers splayed and slightly trembling. She felt warm breath on her neck and heard the soft flow of laboured breathing.

"G-Georgie...what are you doing?" Charlie's voice was a shocked whisper, but she made no move to shrug Georgie off.

"You're so beautiful..." Georgie replied, closing her eyes and inhaling the clean scent of lavender and newly washed skin from Charlie's neck. Charlie's body felt hot against her chest, and she moved her pelvis closer until she could feel the same heat coming from Charlie's ass as it settled into her groin. "I want you, Charlie..." She uttered.

Her hands left the lockers then, and came to where the towel was tucked tight above Charlie's breasts. Gently, with deliberately slow movements, she tugged at the knot until the towel fell open and Charlie's breasts were exposed to the cool air.

"No..." Charlie protested, though her voice was small and weak. This couldn't be happening, this _shouldn't_ be happening. There were so many things that could and would go wrong, so many rules that would be broken, both professional and personal. This could only end in the messiest way.

"Yes..." Georgie hissed, sounding as if the word was burning her inside out. Her strong hands finally closed over Charlie's breasts and and the Senior Constable was completely lost. She _wanted_ to get messy.

She turned quickly in Georgie's arms and without stopping for breath she pressed her mouth to the younger officer's, feeling a thrill rock her body when Georgie immediately responded and enveloped Charlie's lips in a warm, wet caress, taking charge of the kiss and deepening it by dipping her tongue inside the Senior Constable's mouth. She groaned deep in her throat as she explored the soft inner skin and duelled with Charlie's tongue. She heard an answering moan from the other woman and revelled in the sound, feeling it as pleasure in the pit of her stomach.

"Georgie..." Charlie breathed around Georgie's lips, "Touch me...everywhere..."

Georgie's callused hands were all over Charlie then, stroking down her sides, around her back and down to grip her ass. Charlie's hands were latched onto her head, one tangled in her hair and the other caressing her neck. Georgie pressed her hard against the lockers, pushing her leg between Charlie's and sliding a pants-covered thigh tortuously against Charlie's already swollen centre. Charlie threw her head back at the delicious contact, which gave Georgie perfect access to the creamy skin of her neck.

"God, keep going..." Charlie managed to gasp as her body shivered against the limb that was rubbing deliciously against her clit.

Keeping a steady rocking motion that was driving Charlie crazy, Georgie went to work on covering every inch of her superior's skin with her mouth, sucking and licking Charlie's neck and then continuing downwards to the small breasts that seemed to fit perfectly in her palms. She closed her mouth over a very responsive nipple and rolled her tongue around it, generating more gasps and moans from the Senior Constable who also arched her back, pushing her breast further into Georgie's mouth. The Constable obliged Charlie's eagerness by taking in as much of the breast as possible and sucking deeply, the flat of her tongue playing roughly with the hard bud.

Charlie began to rock her hips against Georgie's thigh, signalling her growing need and urging the officer down with hands on her shoulders. Georgie let herself be pushed to her knees, kissing and licking Charlie's hard stomach as she went down and wrapping her arms around Charlie's midriff. She caressed and squeezed the Senior Constable's ass as her mouth found the hot wetness between Charlie's thighs and sucked in the pulsating clit. As soon as she did, she felt Charlie's legs begin to tremble and made the executive decision to guide the superior's legs over her shoulders, making it less likely that she would fall before Georgie was done.

Smiling against the soft and velvety folds , Georgie resolved to take her time and tentatively darted her tongue out to taste each and every crease she could see and feel. Charlie's arousal soon coated her tongue as more and more was released and spread along Charlie's sex. The taste and scent was exhilarating; Charlie's musky femaleness was pleasantly tangy and from the first taste Georgie only wanted more. She repeatedly tickled and circled the still expanding clit, being rewarded with more arousal each time which she hurried to gather up and enjoy.

"Georgie...if you don't...m-make me come right now...you're f-fired!" Charlie wrenched out when she was once again on the brink of losing it only to have Georgie's tongue abandon her clit in favour of her gushing arousal. Her bodyy was covered ina fine sheen of sweat and she felt as if she would explode any minute. It wouldn't take much more than a soft puff of air to send her careening over the edge. Her body was coiled tighter than a spring and if she didn't get her release right now, there would be hell to pay.

Georgie chuckled softly, immensely thrilled to have Charlie at her mercy like this. The whole scene was so erotic that she was close to coming herself, and knew it wouldn't take much to get there. But right now, her every sense was focused on Charlie, and she decided to try something she knew to be quite effective when used properly.

She clamped her lips around the thick, trembling flesh of Charlie's clit, and then she took a very deep breath. When she let it loose, she hummed deep in her throat, producing something that was almost like a growl. The small vibrations that travelled from her voice-box to the tip of her tongue shook the clit between her lips and pushed Charlie over. The soft tremors were as effective as if Georgie had done it with excruciatingly slow licks, meaning the orgasm was intense and seemed to last a lifetime. Charlie started her descent by screaming Georgie's name at the ceiling, then ended with incoherent groans and moans as talking had become far too difficult about halfway through.

Finally she slumped down, her jelly-like legs falling from Georgie's shoulders and her body sliding down the lockers until she was straddling Georgie's lap. Georgie wrapped her arms around the now limp body and held her as she gathered her wits, unsure exactly what was going to happen next.

When Charlie began to stand, Georgie let her, and didn't move when the Superior stepped behind her without a word. Then, with all the authority of the woman in charge, Charlie made her demands.

"Constable Watson! On your feet, right now!" Georgie did as asked, standing and still facing the lockers, "Hands on the wall, now!" Again the young officer followed the order, feeling her body tingling pleasantly at this show of authority.

Charlie came up behind her and slid a hand around her side, stopping to undo the button on Georgie's pants and pulling the zip down immediately after. She slowly inched her hand down and beneath the crisp white underwear, already feeling the heat that awaited her. She pressed her lips to Georgie's ear.

"Now spread 'em..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie woke early, her body crying out for more sleep but her internal clock was telling her it was time to work. A quick glance at the digital clock by her bedside confirmed this and she stretched, her right hand coming into contact with the sleeping body beside her. She smiled and blushed as the previous nights events came back to her and made every nerve in her body tingle. Especially the ones between her legs.

Who knew the strict Senior Constable would be so wild and carefree? Who knew she would be here in Georgie's bed, sleeping deeply after a night of immensely pleasurable lovemaking? Her thoughts halted then as she reassessed her terminology. _Lovemaking? Is that what it was for Charlie? Does she know how much I really feel for her?_

She didn't have time to dwell on her questions and their possible answers for too long, because the woman she was thinking about began to stir and groan beneath the covers. Georgie smiled when a very tousled head emerged from beneath the covers, followed by Charlie's sleepy expression. The whole scene was very cute but quickly became something else when Charlie sat up with a yawn and the bed covers fell away to reveal her very naked upper body. Georgie swallowed as her eyes went instantly to the pale pink nipples that were already hardening in the cool air of her room.

She remembered how they felt in her mouth and against her tongue. She remembered how they tasted and the way Charlie moaned and thrust her chest out when Georgie grazed them with her teeth. She remembered too the softness of each breast in her hands, the smooth skin, the plump and perfect roundness.

"Georgie, you're staring." Charlie smiled, bringing her still covered legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her cheek on one knee and studied Georgie in the half light. The younger officer was blushing profusely and trying to look anywhere but at Charlie. Which was ridiculous, considering the amount they had shared with each other last night.

To say that she had enjoyed herself would be an understatement. Despite her reserved and quiet nature, Georgie was a very talented and attentive lover. She'd given and given until Charlie had had to push her away out of exhaustion. Of course, Charlie had tried to give just as much back, but it was clear that Georgie thoroughly enjoyed giving pleasure more than receiving it, and Charlie could not complain about that.

Last night she'd seen a whole new side to the Constable, a much more confident side that wasn't seen by the rest of the world. Georgie had repeatedly taken control, driving Charlie to new heights with her skilled hands and ever searching mouth. She'd pushed the Senior Constable over the edge so many times that Charlie couldn't even remember the final count. Now she watched and wondered what their next step would be. She knew what it _should_ be, but right now, looking at Georgie and thinking of all the things the younger officer had made her feel, she couldn't bring herself to end things before they had even begun.

"Charlie..." Georgie started, her gaze directed at the patch of cover that she was twisting around in her hands, "Last night was...it was incredible..." The deep blush was visible even in the dim light, and Charlie melted at the sight. That alone sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

"It was, Georgie, but...you know this can't happen again, don't you?" The slump of the broad shoulders told Charlie that Georgie had been hoping for a much different outcome to their night of passion. She reached out a hand as if to place it on the Constable's shoulder but retracted it before she made contact. For some reason she knew that if she touched the younger woman all the passion would come rushing back and she would want more. Just looking at her was playing havoc with her senses. Touching her would be too much.

"We work together and more than that, we're friends...I don't want anything to jeopardize that..." The words sounded empty and weak even to her own ears. Charlie was doing what she always did. She was running before things became too complicated, before she became vulnerable.

Georgie knew what she was doing, but was reluctant to push Charlie into anything she wasn't ready for. But she didn't want to be friends with Charlie. She wanted to be her lover. She wanted many more nights like the one they had just shared. She wanted to wake up with her, have breakfast with her, drive to work with her. She wanted a relationship with her. Despite all that, she nodded.

"I know, Charlie, I understand..." Quickly she grabbed her discarded trousers and and shirt from the floor and pulled them on, purposely not looking in Charlie's direction. She went to the door of her room and stopped.

"You're welcome to use the bathroom to freshen up and stuff. I have a spare toothbrush in there."

* * *

><p>Georgie couldn't do it. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't be around Charlie day after day, night after night and be happy. Not after what they had shared. She would have to leave, be transferred to another station or something. A sudden flashback to the night before weakened her resolve a little, but then she forced herself to think about the future, and maybe having to watch Charlie fall in love with somebody else, and she knew she would have to do it. She promptly began to write a letter requesting her transfer.<p>

Two hours later, when everybody but she and Charlie had left the building, she knocked gently on the Senior Constable's office door and, needing to hurry before she lost her nerve. walked in without waiting for an invitation. As usual, Charlie had her head bowed over her desk, an expression of concentration on her face as she wrote a report. Georgie almost turned around and tore up the letter right there and then, but she had to do this, for her own sanity.

"Charlie..." She started. Charlie's head snapped up, her expressive blue eyes showing surprise and, Georgie thought, a little bit of fear. The latter made her heart feel heavy in her chest, and it hurt to make eye contact so she kept her eyes downcast as she placed the letter on Charlie's desk without a word.  
>"Georgie..what's this?" Charlie asked, somewhat confused.<p>

"Its...its a letter...stating that I would like a transfer..." Charlie's eyes widened in shock. A myriad of emotions passed through her, the most insistent of which was a deep ache in her chest at the thought of never seeing Georgie again.

"But...why...? Am I not a good boss? Is there some other problem...?" Charlie knew full well what the problem was, and it had nothing to do with her capabilities as a superior officer. She just wasn't ready to admit that something more than casual sex had happened between them last night.

"No.." Georgie quickly said, "You're perfect, " she added in a whisper. Damn, this was hard. Why hadn't she just put the letter on the desk and left? She knew why, really, because she wanted to be there when Charlie read it. She wanted her to read it and give her a reason to stay.

"Georgie, if this is about last night...I thought we weren't going to let it disrupt our professional relationship." Perhaps relationship wasn't the best word to use in this situation. Georgie seemed to flinch when she said it, and Charlie's heart clenched at the younger officer's unhappiness.

"I can't do it, Charlie," Georgie's voice was barely audible. She was steadfastly avoiding looking directly at Charlie, knowing that those bright blue eyes would be her undoing, would make her take the letter back and say it was all just a big mistake. "I can't be around you any more, not after..." She struggled to find a word for what they had shared, "I can't hide how I feel about you. I see you almost every day and it hurts knowing I'll never have you. It gets harder and more painful as time goes by. I know that if things carry on this way, its going to...to destroy me..." There were visible tears forming at the corners of Georgie's eyes now, and she fought to keep them in check, not usually the type to cry in front of other people, if at all. But she couldn't help it. She felt as if a fist had clamped itself around her heart and was squeezing the life out of her, it hurt so much.

Unbeknownst to Georgie, Charlie's heart was getting similar treatment. Having never seen the younger officer cry, Charlie was having trouble keeping her own tears from spilling forth. Georgie was right, things couldn't go on this way. She slowly pulled the letter out of its envelope and began to read it. Several minutes of complete silence passed, and then Charlie rose and moved to stand before Georgie. Only a couple of feet separated them.

"Is this absolutely what you want, Constable Watson?" _I want you!_ Georgie screamed inside her head, but on the outside she nodded, the tears falling silently down her face now. "But..." Charlie softly continued, reaching out and using her thumb to gently brush the wet lines on each of Georgie's cheeks, "You'll stay...if I give _us_ a chance...?" Finally, Georgie's eyes rose to meet Charlie's, hope shining like a beacon within them.

"Yes..." The Constable breathed, her heart beating so fast it was almost like a constant hum in her chest. She watched with bated breath as Charlie brought the letter to eye level and promptly tore it in two. Georgie surged forward in that instant and pressed her lips to Charlie's in a desperate kiss, afraid that she was dreaming or that Charlie had meant something else entirely. She relaxed when Charlie returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter officer and pressing herself against the strong body.

It felt almost familiar somehow, as if they had spent more than just a single night together in each other's arms. Charlie wrapped her arms around Georgie's neck whilst the younger woman's hands roamed all over Charlie's back; touching her, feeling her, never wanting to let her go. It seemed like an age before their lips parted. Georgie smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to come back to my place again...?" She tentatively asked.

"No..." Georgie frowned in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, only to have her words cut off by Charlie's soft lips again, "I want you on my desk..." She whispered.


End file.
